One Piece - Foxfires
by nawara.abasee
Summary: In Grand jipang a Heartwarming between humans and spirits for spicily New Year from long a go, but what causes the spirits stop coming? But everything will change when the young man Luffy meet up one with a heartbreaking Fox names Naruto! This is where our story begins.
1. Chapter 1

Foxfires: New Year's Special

"Foxfires Spirit"

Chapter 01

This is Grand jipang. As you can see the winter has come and New Year's Special Eve is coming soon. The entire villagers are very excited for this year, but it's not just like any New Year as everyone does for this wonderful celebrating.

There is an Old Enoki the basic legend tree (hackberry). It says that all the kitsunebii (foxfires) would meet to discuss matters of the new year coming, they gathered at the old tree to prepare to pay homage of the Oji Inari shrine (God of Foxes). To celebrate for New Year's Eve.

The cult centers on the God of rice field, for whom the fox serves as messenger on the way to Oji, so the foxes have set a number of kitsunebii, where one hundred famers count to predict the upcoming rice harvest. Hiroshige's print successfully conveys the mysterious atmosphere of the rite as the procession of foxes bearing fires approaches from the distant, dark forest under a starry sky.

Depictions of kitsune or their possessed victims may feature round or onion-shaped white balls known as Hoshi no Tama (star balls). Tales describe these as glowing with Kitsunebi. Some stories identify them as magical jewels or pearls. When they aren't in human form or possessing a human, a kitsune keeps the ball in its mouth or carries it on his tail. Jewels are a common symbol of Inari, and representations of sacred Inari foxes without them are rare.

However, there has been ventured into the world of spirits. It was believed that on New Year's Eve all the foxes of the surrounding provinces would gather at a particular tree near Oji Inari Shrine, the headquarters of the regional cult of the God Inari On the way, the animals would emit distinctive flames by which local farmers were able to predict the crops of the coming year.

That's what the villager thinks it's just an old fairy tales from the past, but everyone loves to tell this story to their children to have this wonderful celebrating.

Until this year something would make it true...

It was night dark in the middle of deep forest there's something trying to run straight through the trees, ignoring the warnings men's behind him.

"You can't escape from us!"

"Get back here you little fur bell!"

The little fox was trying to escape from those men's who're chasing him; he wasn't fast enough to get away, because his left leg was pretty badly injured. He whimpered at the pain that was coursing through his body as he ran, but it didn't let him slow down until he gets into a group of bushes. He stopped for a moment to look around to find someplace to hide. He found a hole under the tree, then he quickly scampers over it and hid.

He breath calmly to looks over the hole and sees those man's faces, they're looks really creepy looking because of their make-up. They were looking around the woods to find him. He keeps his head low with baited breath waiting.

"Dammit! We lost it."

"That little beast is fast, even that his injure pretty bad shape he shouldn't unable to run so fast, he could be hiding somewhere near by?"

"If we hid back to the Boss with empty handed, he's not gone be happy about it."

"Then we better keep looking. Let's go"

When they finally gone, he sighed to calm himself up, it's the good thing they didn't see him there. Then he came out from the hideout and stared headed to the other side of the wood to find someplace where he could hide from those humans.

The little fox was pretty exhausted to walk slowly as he feeling a lot of pain from his injures, but he can't give up, he's still had to keep on walking where his legs could take him none stop. Then he found a safe place that he could sleep there until the morning.

He finds a convey and softy grass to sleep in then he laid his body down slowly and looked at his leg, it's still bleeding so he started to licking to make it stop. He felt really tired, he couldn't keep his eyes open until he finishes to clean his wounds, so he lay his head down on the ground just for a moment and stared looking up to the sky.

It's starts to snowing; it was really beautiful night sky lighting from the full moon for all this fouling snow. 'Where's this happiness that you told me about it, Mommy? There's no one out there could make me feel saved and love.' He said in his thoughts as his eyes start to full of the tears for looking to the snowfall. He then role his head to the other side 'What these tears could it do for this? I wish that you're here. I'm so scared…. Please help me, Mommy!' His tears burning the edges of his eyelids as his vision went to unclear to see; his eyes began to close slowly and went in to deep sleep.

 **In the Morning:**

The sun has risen for this wonderful new day in Grand jipang. All kids in the street are playing snowbell and making snowman. Everyone in the village is ready to prepare for Christmas morning. There were many shops ready to sale so many things for New Years Eve.

In a restaurant Luffy Oyabun is having breakfast with Blue-nose sensei Chopper "Hey, Onami! More rise!"

"Me too!" Chopper order.

"That's quite enough, Chief! You have got a lot of bills that you didn't pay for, remember." Onami said.

"Oh, come on Onami! It's Christmas day and after tomorrow it will be New Years. I have a lot of work to take care of, so I need stranger." Luffy said.

"And that's why I saved all food for people are coming this Eve. So where is the rest of it? Chief!" Onami yelled at him.

"Uh… Onami-swan looks even cute when she's angry." Sanji said with heart in his eyes.

But suddenly "BOSS, BOSS, TROUBLE NEWS!" Usopp yelled in the rode look for his boss until he rushed to the restaurant. "Boss, this is really bad! You have to see this."

Usopp showed him and everyone the news about the Old Tree Enoki has been disappeared from yesterday at Christmas Eve, but before the tree missing a week's age all foxes on Grand jipang has been missed too. They didn't find any single of fox in the forest; they have been searching for them for week, but couldn't find any.

"That's awfully strange, chief! Why would anyone trying to steal the old tree and kidnap all the foxes in Grand jipang? What's the reason for them to do that?" Chopper asked wandering.

"Could be that work by big Red-nose Buggy again?" Luffy said will he was looking at the posters.

"We didn't find any clue that the Clown Family is behind all these missing foxes and The Enoki tree!" Usopp said, "The Sheriff Genze have be searching for the prospect responsible for this mystery. But no luck."

"They vanished without leaving any a trace so they wouldn't find them so easy! They could possible hiding them someplace outside the village? Just like what happened from the last years when Buggy clown had stolen the old Sakura tree. Remember." Sanji said.

"You're right! Good point, Sanji-kun! Hey, Chief! Are you gone just sit here and eat all day? Move your ass and go find them." Onami said.

"Yeah, Yeah! Don't worry about that! I'll find them soon after the New Years Eve coming. Anyways I have some business to do today." He got up from his sets and started to walk to the door "Thanks for the meal, see ya later guys. Let's go Usopp!"

Usopp followed him. "Yes, Boss!"

When those two left the restaurant Onami had serve Chopper a cup of tea, "Hey Nami! Do you think Luffy Oyabun will find the tree? I mean, it's would be really horrible if the Old Enoki tree doesn't exist in this world! What will happen?"

"Who knows Blue-nose sensei? Let's just hope they'll find it soon or there wouldn't be any celebration New Years Eve." Onami said. "He better finds it soon or I wouldn't have any costumers for this special Eve."

As Luffy and Usopp walking through the town to look around and see some people looks unhappy. It seems they heard the news about the old Enoki tree missing. They think there wouldn't be New Years Eve celebration.

"Oh man! This is bad Boss! Everyone in this village is really upset! We have to find the old tree fast. What should we do now, Boss?" Usopp said worrying.

Luffy didn't answer him because he didn't like a look of the peoples face for this special day, he has to do something to make everyone happy again.

"BOSS! BOSS!" Orika running so fast to call him, then she stopped to take a breath, she looks terrify.

"Huh! Orika! What's wrong? Why are you…?" Luffy said.

"Boss, you... you have to come quick. T-There's a strange kid laying on the ground not moving and he's not normal kid at all."

"Not normal? What do you mean be that?" Usopp asking.

"Quickly come, come!" she quickly griped Luffy's arm to show him the place where the kid is.

"Hey, wait up!" Usopp followed them.

When they reached to the leak near to the old temple where her friends Carrot, Pepper and Onion are waiting for them.

Onion waved at them to show them where they are. "Hey Boss! Over here."

When they finally arrived, Luffy ask first "Hey kids! What's happening? Are you guys okay? What's going on?"

Usopp has finely arrived for trying to keep up with his Boss, then he stopped to take his breath "W-What… is all about t-that… weird kid that you guys talking about it?" he asks confessing for what they're saying.

The three boys pointed their fingers to the woods where they saw the weird kid body is. "Look over there!"

When Luffy and Usopp looked at where the boys point at it. They saw something shining glow inside the woods. Luffy went there first to see it, but Usopp had stopped him "W-Wait Boss! We can't be sure if it that thing's dangers."

But Luffy didn't care, as he walk throw the wood and when he reaches to that shining things he saw a small little boy about six years old laying on the grass unconscious. He looks really in bed shape was cover of cuts and bruises all over his body, his hair was like a shining gold-sun, but there is something strange on his head.

When Luffy comes across to the boy closer bent down to look at him until he found out that he wasn't an ordinary kid. He has weird ears and two tails behind. Attached to the little boy has furry tails the same color of his hair and it resembles that of foxtail.

"Hey, Usopp! Come here and see this." Luffy called him.

When Usopp heard him called. His legs were shaking in fear, but he has to come as he told. He then came to saw his Boss near to the kid "Ooh… Good! It's just a kid!" he reassures calm.

"Not just a kid. Look at him closely." Luffy said.

When he came close to him, his eyes went wild when he saw the boy "HE… HE HAVE EARS AND TAILS!?" he immediately yelled in shock.

"I know! Isn't that cool!" Luffy's eyes were shining star when he saw him.

"Hey, Boss! How is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Is he alive?"

Luffy heard the boys yelled to ask if the kid okay. He looked at him again and saw him still breathing, then he pets his head to check on him! His head was worm he's having a fever and his body pretty bad injured. 'Who could have done this to him?' He said in his thought. He has to take him back to town so Blue-nose Sensei could check on him.

He carried the boy in his arms carefully and looked at him "Don't worry little guy, I'll take care of you!" he walked out to the woods and Usopp had followed him.

"H-Hey, Boss! Where are you taking him?" Usopp asking him nerves.

Luffy didn't answer him. When they came out of woods the kids were in shock to see the boy has the ears and tails on him.

"Wow, Boss! He's not just a boy. He's a Golden Fox Boy." Orika said

"AWESOME!" the boys flabbergasted for what they saw, making their eyes shine.

"Sorry kids! I have taken him to Blue-nose Sensei quickly to check on him. He's not in a good shape." Luffy said as he is trying to hide his anger from them.

"B-But, W-wait Boss! What about the mission? Have you forgotten about…"

"USOPP! This boy needs tread mind right away. More important then the mission, understood!" Luffy said to him as he walked back to the town, hopping to find Blue-nose sensei still in a restaurant.

When Usopp looked at his Boss eyes they were full of rage and anger. Is it because of that little fox boy injures? Well! He understands what his boss feeling and he knows when his boss found out who did this to that boy? He'll never forgive them.

Back in the Restaurant

Chopper-sensei is treated the boy wounds and Onami's helping him. When he finishes bandaging him, "His wounds look bready bad, at least they didn't get infected and I checked on his right leg it doesn't seem to be broken, that's the good thing! But he needs to be treated about a week. So, I have to check on him later." He looked at the boy's face, he looks really peaceful and calm kid, with those whiskers mark on his cheeks he looks really cute.

"Sensei! What have you found the reason existence of caused these bruises?" Onami asked.

"Well! It doesn't seem like fight by the wild animals, by the looks of his wound it seems he was been pounding by the humans." Chopper said, as he felt bad for this boy.

Onami was in shook to hear what the doctor said, she covers her mouth with her hand "Oh, my gosh! How crawl! He's just a child. Why would they do this to him?"

"I don't know? But in the mean time we need to keep in eyes on him until he wakes up." Chopper said.

Then that time Luffy came in worried "Hey, Chopper! How is he now? Is he gone be okay?"

"Shhh… He's sleeping now. We have to wait until he wakes up." Onami said to him.

When they leave the room to let the boy rest in bed. They were all gathering in restaurant dining room to hear the kid's story about how did they find the fox boy?

Onion was the first one begging to explain them "When we were playing the snow-bell fight near to the wood, Carrot had suddenly yelled us to stop playing."

"I stopped fight because I saw something globe brightly near to the old temple! When we reach there, that bright coming from beyond to the woods! We didn't get any closer to it because it was scary place to get near it." Carrot said.

"We were scared to go there, but some of us have to go there and see it. So, we have an idea that Orika has to go because she was brave enough to see it, so we bind the rope on her waist and then she went in to the wood." Pepper said.

"When I went throw! I was still walking to it. Then I saw him lying on the grass, I was in shock and terrified to see him laying their cover in blood not moving, I thought he was dead for sure. So, I run back to the others and told them what I saw." Orika

"And that's how you're looking for us to see if he was alive?" Usopp answer the last part.

"RIGHT!" the four kids said together, as they gave them everything for what happened.

So, the others are thinking and discussing of how they gone handle with the little fox boy. They need to know more about him. But then sudden someone has just interred restaurant shouting "OW SUPEEEERRR! WHAT'S UP EVERYONE HOW'S…" It was Franky and his twin's assistance sisters who inter.

Everyone in this room quickly shush him up for not making any hard noise to wake the boy up.

Franky and two girls were still standing there in shock to see everyone shut them up "Hu… Guys? What's this all about? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"We'll explain everything, but first don't shout and yell. We don't want to wake the kid up." Sanji explained.

"Kid? What Kid?" Franky was confused for what he's saying.

 **1 Hours later:**

The blond hair boy had opened his sky colored eyes slowly for getting greetings by a harsh light. It took a short while for his sight to readjust, His head got hurt and felt dizzy; he felt something soft and comfy around him? Then he realized that he lying on was a bed underneath covers. He wasn't in the forest, but in the human house in their bed. He squeaked in pain as he tried to sit up straight. He looked at his hands was tied in white bond and even his body covered too.

He looked around and saw that he's in human bedroom. He heard strange noises from outside the window there was a lot of noise that's made him very nervous 'I-I-I'm in the human village! Who brought me here?' he said to himself, he only could remember that he was in fox form tried to escape from humans, then he falls asleep in the soft grass and couldn't remember for what happened next.

Then suddenly the door got opened by a woman with orange hair came into the room with a bowl full of water, when she saw him "Oh, you finally awake! Thank goodness, I was thought you might not be awake." Onami said with smile on her face.

When she came inside, he moved away end up to the wall tried to get away from her, he looked at her growled lowly trying to make her stay away from him, "S-STOP DON'T… DON'T COME NEAR ME! STAY AWAY! P-PLEASE, PLEASE… DON'T HURT ME!" he yelled in fear with his eyes still closed and fist clenched as he was waiting for a punch or kick as his ears been low.

Onami couldn't help but feel terrible for him. She came close to him to petting his head to make him calm "Shhhh… It's okay. I'm not gone hurt you." he felt soft and warm touch that he never felted for so long. He opened his eyes a little and looked at Onami face. She smiled at him; he was in shock to see the woman smile for him. Why is she so nice to him?

"You're safe here. You don't have to be afraid!" she said as she sits down next to him and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

The fox boy was completely shocked when Onami hugged him, he breathed in lightly to avoid the tears cascaded falling down to his face 'What is this feeling? It's so warm. Why am I suddenly so calm in her embrace? Is that what warmth feels like?' He said in his thought as he remembers this feeling when flash light memories came up to his mind there was a beautiful long red-haired woman with fox ears and tails too, standing there raze her arms waiting for him to come, and suddenly…

His eyes froze in shock. He had a flashback… There was a fire all over the forest are burning, a long red-haired woman ran clutching his hand as they running away from someone, there was explosions boomed around them as they run.

"RUN! JUST KEEP RUNNING AND DON'T LOOK BACK, DEAR!" the woman shouted with wild, there was sound of exploding and the dogs right behind chasing them. Eventually, she managed to temporarily elude from the dogs and found a small cave that which she could hide him that he can fit in. She told him to keep quiet and not make a sound, but he didn't want to let her go she kissed his forehead and smiled "I love you!" she said for final moment of farewell.

Then she caught the attention of the dogs and led the human forces away from him. Then he heard a familiar shouting came from the same direction where she runs. He sees instead that his mother endangered herself to save for her on son.

"MUMMY!" he shouted suddenly, filled with anguish and crying out for the woman when the images were too much for his young mind to handle. Then he hugs back at Onami chest and start to cry really hard as his hands was trembling of fear.

Onami heard what the little boy said, she was shocked for the moment, but she can understand the depth pain he has. She couldn't help to stroke his back and whisper soothing words to him "Shhhh! It's okay, don't cry!"

The door has suddenly opened and everyone entered the room when they heard shouting, Luffy entered first "Hey, Onami! What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"Hey, what's going on? You okay Onami?" Usopp was behind Luffy hiding.

"NAMI-SWAN YOU OKAY, DARLING!" Sanji enter the room yelled to see her safe.

She looked at them to shush them up for not making the boy scared. So, everyone nodded as they keep their mouth shut and they were startled when they saw him gripped her blouse and buried his head on her lap crying. "Hey, Calm down little guy! Everything is all right now! You don't have to be afraid. No one well every hurt you. I promise!" she sighed as she pets his head and smiled.

When he finally calms himself up. He looked at her face, she was still smiled for him; for the first time he had never seen a beautiful woman before in his life. That made him instantly blush appeared on his cheeks. Then the little fox felt an uncontrollable hunger that his stomach grumbled loudly. Onami hear that as she allowed a giggle to escape her lips.

At that moment in dining room the little boy is eating hole meals so fast, he couldn't stop for a moment. Everyone's eyes magnetized to the fox the way he eating is seem that he was really starving.

"He sure eats a lot! Poor little guy!" Onami said as she looking at him.

"Well, it's great to see him okay. I was really worried that he may not wake up, but it seems he's getting better." Chopper said as he sitting by his side.

"Shishishi… He's looks really cool with those ears and tails on him, he sure is funny kid I have ever met." Luffy Oyabun was really exciting to see how's the boy fluffy tails flapping around.

"SO COOOOL!" the kids shouted in amazement with stars in their eyes.

Usopp was staring at him confusing for what kind of boy is he "Hey! Do you guys think that he maybe has the Devil Fruit power for making him like half human and half fox by the looks of it!?" he questioned.

"I was thinking the same thing too. He probable just likes Blue-nose sensei that he was orangery fox and becoming a half human like us!" Sanji said.

"I agree Bro. He sure looks like it, that he could transformed himself into fox anytime he wants." Franky said as he's still looking at the boy ears.

"So CUUUUUUT!" The two Franky's girls are enjoying seeing the little fox eating.

"Shishishi… That doesn't matter anymore! We're lucky that we found him." Luffy returned the smile.

As the fox boy has finished his meals, low his head "T-Thank you f-for the food."

"Well, I'm glad you like it! Sanji will make special desserts just for you!" she gave him a warm and genuine smile.

He blushed as his fox ears twitches and then he gave her a small smile back. Everyone was in shocked and confused at Onami sudden act hospitality and kindness to strangers.

"Since when did Onami become so friendly. She doesn't care anything but the money." everyone mumbled to themselves.

"So, kid! Who are you? And where did you come from?" Luffy asked innocently.

When Luffy saw the boy ears twitch when he looks straight at him. The kid low his head down, feeling nerviest and scared to talk to him, it seems that this boy hasn't been used to be so close to any people before. So, he thinks of something to make this kid happy. Then he gets the idea!

"Hey, kid! Check this out." When the boy heard stretching and looks to see him…? The boy was in shush to see him tied up his rubber face and drawn on his face. As he sticks chopsticks in his nose and stacked his tongue out, wiggling it at him. Onami smacked Luffy's head and making him bite his tongue and brick the sticks on him "You're such an idiot… You'll make him scared more."

"OWW… NAMI WHY DID YOU HIT ME AND YOU MAKE ME BITE MY TOEGUE… THAT'S HURT" Luffy yelling for the pain.

When the boy stares at him for a few seconds, he let a smile tug his lips, his smile grows a bit bigger at that; he let out a tiny laugh for seeing this strange guy and then he finally let out the hard laugh for this fun moment that he never saw.

When Luffy, Onami and Everyone's eyes slowly turned to the boy laughing at Luffy, they were smiles for seeing him laugh, that's relief "Shishi… That's batter!" Luffy says.

"Ha... Well, what do you know? He actually likes to see goofy fighting just like you!" Onami said.

"Shishishi… I like this kid." Luffy laugh.

When the boy had finally calm and web his tears for the entire laugh "Oh man. You're the funniest human that I have ever met. Ya know!" The boy said to him

Luffy looked at him with big smile "Shishi... I'm glad to hear that, I'm Luffy by the way! So, who are you? And where did you come from?" he asks.

"My name is Naruto the son of Legendary Kyubi no Kitsune Nine Tails Fox of Uzumaki clans. I come from the mountain where there's the Village of Fire hiding from humans for all this century." Naruto answered proudly.

Looking at the faces across the table, they all looked at him with open wild eyes in shock to hear it "YOU… YOU'RE THE FOX SPIRIT!" they'll shout in amazement for what he said.

"Huh? E-ehh, Y-yeah I am!" Naruto blinked.

"So… So, the legend it's true. There are the fox spirits in this real word… THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Luffy yelled as he raises his arms to the air.

"B-But, that's impossible! They said it just only fairy tales for all this century! How can we be sure if they truly exist?" Usopp said as he looks to Naruto face and asks. "Kid! Are you sure that you're the fox spirit or you're just one of devil fruit user?"

Naruto ears perk up, "Devil fruit? What's that?"

"Don't you know what it is, Naruto?" Chopper asks, "It's a Fruits that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type and variation of the Fruit itself. Just like me and Boss Luffy too."

It took a while for Naruto to absorb all the information, "Well? I'm not quite sure what you said mister Raccoon? But, I have never eaten any strange fruits that you're saying, because I know which fruit they are poison and aren't. And I am quite sure that I'm the Fox Spirit."

"I see! So that mean a… Huh, HEY I'M NOT A RACCOON. I'M A REINDEER, DAMN IT!" Chopper exploded.

"I'm Sorry!" Naruto quickly cover his head for getting any beaten by him, but he felt someone stroking his head gently to make him calm.

He looks up and see Onami strokes him and smile "Hey, hey! It's okay, Naruto! He won't hurt you." Onami said. "Blue-nose sensei is a doctor. His name is Chopper and he's the one who treated you." She explained softly. "Oh, yeah I forgot. I'm Onami and this is Sanji the cook master."

"Hi!" Sanji wave in greeting

"And those kids are the one who found you unconscious Carrot, Pepper, Onion, Orika and that's my partner Usopp." Luffy said.

"HI!" four kids yelp in greeting too.

"And that's our friend Franky and his assistance sisters." Luffy said.

"SUPEEEEERR!" Franky and the girls raised their arms up to greeting him.

Naruto couldn't imagine to see those people how they treat him like he's one of them, it gave him a warm smile as his face lit up a tiny shade of red and he rubbing the back of his head.

"So, Naruto! You said that you're living in the mountain with your clan, so what are you doing out here on your own? Your parents are probably being so worried about you." Onami smiled comfortingly.

Naruto's face turned suddenly pale as he lowered his head, stared at the table for the second the replied and his hand started to shack "M… My village… My clans… Are gone."

Everyone in the room felt their heart work a little harder, the air around them somehow felt a little cold.

"W-What do you mean, Kid?" Luffy replied leaning closer into the table.

"My clan and my village have been destroyed. They'll gone! Including my mom too." Naruto said it in fear.

Everyone had a look of horror and uncertainty on their face. "Bu... But, how? What just happen to them?" Onami answered for the whole crew.

Naruto was frozen solid in his chair "I don't know quite well what happened? It was so all blur to remember it! I was sleeping in my bad when I hear my mom came in and quickly grape me up to escape, my home was on the fire and the village was burning… I didn't see thing, all I can hear that my people are screaming in fear and pain…. My mom and I still running, I saw someone are chasing us... My mom tries to avoid them as she could, when we reached into deep forest, she found a cave that we can hid from them, but…." Naruto grit his teeth to keep his tears back, as his body start to shake.

The room quickly filled with a spin tingling silence to hear Naruto's story.

"But what? What happen to her?" Luffy asked with deep sympathy.

"She… She hiding me their… an-and she told me to stay there and n-not making any sound until they gone… But I-I didn't let go of her… I didn't want to be alone, I was so scared and so is she… she hugged me and said that she'll be back for me when everything is clear… T-Then she left me there to distracting them away from me. But…" as a single tear start to fallen from his eyes. "Sh-She… Cost her live to protect me… They killed her… Because of me…" the wave of fear and anger had finally come out. He couldn't hold it any longer.

Everyone was in shock to hear how his mother been sacrificed herself to save her own son, the room began to pick up again.

"I-I… I didn't do anything, Bu-but to sit there and wait. When I head back to my village! Everything all burn down a-and I saw my people and my friends lay on the ground dead. I-I've tried to find someone who could help me, but all I-I… get is getting beaten up and kicked by humans… No one could help some F-freak like me…. And they're calling me a Monster." Naruto couldn't stop crying

Chopper was sitting next to him, when he comes over and giving him a hug. "It's alright, Naruto!" Chopper pet his head to calm him down.

Everyone eye's widened as the feeling of anger and resentment was full in the room for hearing Naruto how he's been tortured and has been suffered by people. Luffy couldn't believe what he was hearing; he clenched his fist so hard it shook every muscle in his body as his head sunk. 'Why couldn't anyone want to help this poor little guy?' he said to himself.

"Oh God…" Onami whispered, pressing a hand to her mouth and begin to cry for him.

The four kids are crying for Naruto's story and so as Usopp and two sisters join them too.

Franky was balling his tears out shout sadness "AHHHH… How crawl to them! Why can anyone help this poor little boy? WHHYYYYY?"

"That's… terrible!" Sanji declared of his one wide-eye, his head low as his hair covered his face.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto had finally stopped crying as he still holds to Chopper when he felt someone pets his head lovingly, he looks up and see Luffy looking at him "Kid, you can't blame yourself for what happen to her." He says, "And don't listen to those who calling you a monster, because they don't know that's the monsters mean to them!"

What Naruto could say after hearing those humans saying? He felted so strange to see those humans carry about him, the blond shifted his eyes to him; his tears began to fall again as his teeth clenched tightly "B-But why? Why are you all being so nice to a m-monster like me? How can anyone accept me to be part of them after what they have done to me?" Naruto glares at him angrily, "I mean look at me. I'm not human like you. I'm just a fox with those ears and tails at me, that's what I am. Ya' know!" he asked nerves.

"You're not a monster, Naruto!" Chopper says, "Don't listen to those how call you that, they're just afraid for not knowing who you truly are!"

"Naruto!" Onami says, "Do you know what monsters mean?"

Naruto shook his head "I-I don't know?", but he didn't look at her.

"You see, the truth is! There's difference between people and monster, is love…"

"Love…?" he looks at her confusion.

"That's right, kid!" Naruto looked at blond guy Sanji said to him, "Your mother loves you so mush. That's why she protecting you from those evil basters, because you're so special to her! She wants you to life happy and fined new friends too. Isn't that what your mom's want it?"

He was right, he suddenly remembers what his mom told him when she was alive!

 **A flesh memory**

When he and his mom sitting together watching the sundown and looking at the village from above 'Naruto, when you're strong enough to go on your own! I want you to protect the peoples from anyone who's trying to harm them. And remember that we're not alone in this word, there're plenty of spirits somewhere hiding from humans.'

'But why are they hiding from them? Are the humans really that bad? And why do I have to protect them if they're like… Ya know! What the other foxes said about them?' Naruto asks confusing.

'Well… Not really! Some humans think that we're evil because we're different from them, but there are two different kind of people are born to be good and bad, no matter what they are we have to protect them. That is what I have been try to confuse them that we're not evil, but our clans are still afraid to facing them, so I didn't give up hope to make peas with humans and so do you my son.'

'How can you be so sure that I can do it, Mom?' he asked.

'It because I believe that one day you will make humans and spirits get along together just like your father and I did a long time ago.'

Naruto couldn't stop flapping his tails to hear about his father! That makes his cheek blush and smile 'My dad was so strong to protect our people.' He said as he sudden low his head down feeling sad 'I wish I was so strong to making you both dreams come true, but I'm not that smart and I wasn't to strong enough to protect my friend Hinata from those fools who making fun of her. I'm too weak to help out, I'm sorry Mom!' He didn't want to show his face to his mom.

'Naruto you are strong and brave son I have! You maybe didn't win a fight to help her, but you still standing up against them until they give up. You're just like him for not giving up until his reach to his dream just like me.' then she gave him a hug and kissed his head 'I know you can do this Naruto! You just remember that I'll always be in your heart and I'll always be by your side no matter where you go, my love will give your strength to be strong! I'm so happy that you're born in this world and I thank for it! I love you.'

 **End flesh memory**

"Naruto… Naruto! Are you okay?" Onami's voice causes his to look at her, he hadn't realized how deep in thought he was. As he nods to her "Then! Why are you crying?" she asks.

Naruto didn't feel when the tears fell on his cheeks when he remember about his mom's word, "I… I'm sorry!" he says, as he tried to wipe his tears off, when he felt something large covers his head. He looked up to see Luffy placing his straw hat on his head. Everyone was in shock of what Luffy did, he never let anyone touch his hat only for someone really importing to him. What Luffy is thinking now?

"Uh... B-Boss! What are you doing?" Usopp asked nerves.

"Listen up, everyone!" Luffy announced suddenly, "I've decided! From here on now of all the groups in this room, the Fox Boy will be my little brother."

"….?" Silence moment.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!" shouted the rest of the groups in perfect harmony.

"W…Wait Boss! Are you really going to adopt this kid as your younger brother! You can't be serious, right!" Usopp moans.

"Shishishi… Why not? He's the coolest and funniest fox I've ever seen! Besides?" Luffy said as he picked up Naruto and lifting him up in the air and landing him into his chest "He remind me so much about myself when I was his age, but he looked exactly like Sabo when he was a kid too and I've always wanted to have a little brother like him." then he looked at Naruto with smile and ask "So, what do you say kid? Want to be my brother?"

Naruto looked at the teen with wide eyes, completely in shock by this offer of becoming his brother, he looked deep into Luffy's eyes displayed nothing but truth and determination, which made him shocked. He never met someone who had so much faith and trust in him so quickly before.

"B-But I'm not human, ya know! I-If the people in this village saw me with you, T-They may gone hate you because of me." Naruto replied in sadness, "Please, I don't want you to get in trouble because of Me." he begged in fear.

Luffy put his hand on the gold shining hair kid and smile "So what? I'm a monster too." when Naruto suddenly heard what he said, he looked at him curious of what he's saying.

"Watch!" Luffy stretching his cheek to show him what he means, Naruto was in shock when he saw, but it didn't frighten him "You see! My body is made of rubber, I'm rubber man. So, you and I are the same." He says as he smiles and giggles.

"You see now, Naruto!" Onami says as she came over and pets his head, "There're plenty who's having this strange power like Boss and Blue-nose sensei too, so you don't have to worry about what those people saying about it. You just have to show them that you're not a bad fox; they're gone like you, when they know that the spirits are truly exist."

"YEAH! We'll gone help out to show the people that Naruto's not a bad fox, right guys!" Onion said to his friends.

"YEAH!" The kids shouted.

"OWWW… You can count on us too. We're going to have a great huge celebration for this SUPER HAPPY NEW YEARS for the Fox Spirit Boy! OWWW" Franky yelled and raised his arms for the new happy family.

"So, what do you say? Little brother." Luffy's happiness was infectious and Naruto couldn't prevent the smile that crossed his face, all his emotion bubbles up in one huge wave, no longer able to hold back. He clinging to Luffy's chest despite being picked up and held by force Naruto couldn't stop the tears from coming out and begin to cry loudly, tears pouring down his face. It was a weird combination of joy, anger, sadness and relief all in one.

Luffy let out a soft laugh as he wraps his arms around him and scoops him into hug, "Welcome to the family, Naruto!"

Naruto couldn't help but feel happier then he could ever remember this feeling.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Foxfires: New Year's Special

"Foxfires Spirit"

Chapter 02

Yesterday it was the latest and the greatest day that Naruto had ever wished for all this year. Having the people who accepted him to be one of them, from that day when those humans who saved him, he thought they were dangers like what his clans use to said about them, but they were wrong.

Now he has new friends and big brother Mugiwara Luffy Oyabun the chief of Grand jipang and his nakama friends too.

Today is really going to be a challenge for Naruto to meet the people outside and showing them that spirits are existed, but first things first! He needs to get fix?

Onami had brought him some new cloth and repaired his golden hair to make him look batter. Naruto's wearing yukata, featuring white with orange obi in his waist? He's still covers by bandages, as his wound hasn't recovered yet.

"H-How do I look?" Naruto asked nerves at his friends.

"You look amazing, kid!" Sanji said.

"Yeah, you're even looking so cute with those fluffy ears, Hehe..." Onami said as she giggles for his new looks, she couldn't hold her emotions any longer as she grape him in hug "AHH! I can't take it anymore! You're too cute!"

Sanji cried to himself for seeing Onami hugging that boy instate him, he couldn't hold his jealousies because of Naruto is the cuties one. Poor Sanji!

Naruto's face turned too red from her words and smile a little bit "Y-You really think so Onami-nee!"

"Absolutely! Wait until the people see you. There gone be surprise when they meeting you." Onami said, as she couldn't stop steering at him.

Naruto ears twitch when he heard what she said, he suddenly frightened makes his body trembles when he remembered how those humans looked at him with weird eyes? He isn't convinced of his appearance in front of the people. Although after he want throw, he faced sever hardships by the humans who treated him badly when they saw him. So why should he meet them. What if the people didn't like him? What if they gone throw him out the village or worst? He steps away from her and tried to controls his breathe to calm himself.

"Hey kid! You're okay?" Sanji asked.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Onami asked too, but no answer comes from him.

 ***POOF***

Onami and Sanji eyes widened in shock when they saw the boy had suddenly vanished in puff of smoke right in front of them, only thing left his new clothes were left it on the ground.

Onami still in shock "W-What's just happened, Sanji-kun?"

"I-I don't know, Onami-san?" Sanji answered.

They both look around at the dining room to find the boy "Naruto! Naruto! Where are you, dear?" Onami trying to called him.

"Hey, kid! Where did you go? Come on out now." Sanji looked under the tables, but nothing is there?

In that mean time they still keep searching for him, when Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had just arrived to see the fox boy "Hey, guys! How's my little brother doing? Is he ready to go now?" Luffy asked with all this excitement.

"Yeah, I can wait to see that little guy new looks!" Usopp said.

"Hehe… Me too." Chopper said

"Will YOU BOYS JUST SHUT UP! THERE IS NO TIME TO CELEBRED. NAURTO IS GONE!" Onami yelled at them to stop asking.

"WHAAAT?!" the boys screamed.

"What do you mean his gone? We're you guy sabots to be watching him?" Usopp asked.

"We did, but he suddenly disappears when we finish dress him up. Look?" Sanji points at the place where the boy clothe are. Luffy couldn't believe what he actually saw; there was a small smoke flow at the cloth, that's enough to get him freak out.

"AAAAAHHH…. WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE TO HIM? MY LITTLE BROTHER HAS EVAPORATED. YOU GAVE HIM THICK CLOTHES THAT MADE HIM MELTED TO DEATH?" Luffy screeches.

"IDIOT!" They slammed his head crashed on the floor face first.

"Well, don't you guys just standing there and watch. We have to find him, NOW!" Chopper declared wide eyes and begging to freak out, "Oh no! What if he got lost and got sick from his injury OR WORS! What if…."

"Guys, I'm right here."

They suddenly heard the boy voice; but they looked around the dining room to find where that voice is coming? But Luffy had heard him like he is close by "Naruto, is that you? Where are you hiding?" Luffy asked.

"I'm down here, Luffy-nii."

He looked down at where he heard; it was coming from Naruto's cloth! He notices there is something moving under the clothe, then the fluffy ears had just came out and finally his head had poke through, but? It wasn't Naruto! It was a little golden fox stare at him with sky blue eyes.

The rest of his friends reached out and cupped the side of familiar face at the fox, which he just stares right back to them.

Stare… Stare… Stare

Onami finally breaks the silence "N-Naruto?" she asked, as the fox nod to her answer.

"W-What happen to you? Why did you transform in to a fox anyway?" Usopp asked confusing.

"I'm sorry guy! It always happens whenever I feel scared and tense to anyone, I can't control my transforming when that happen." Naruto explained.

"Then, what the reasons are you afraid about? Is there something that worries you?" Chopper asked worrying.

Naruto lowered his head, ears twitch and shut his eyes for second the replied "I-I can't! I can't go out there… I just can't."

"But… Why not?" Onami question.

"I-It… It just…" his voice sound fear "Am too scared to face those human, n-not after what they did t-to me and I-I don't want t-to see those weird eyes again." he bodies start shacking and as his tears began to fall "I-It's still painful… I just can't do this again, I JUST CAN'T!" Naruto couldn't hold his fears to them as he hid his head under his cloth and began to cry.

This stunned the entire crew. How could someone not know what this kid feels? Why can anyone see this child carried the pain in his heart, he is the same as the other kids having a feeling! The same as Luffy wish to find those people and raise it to the ground for what they done to this poor little boy.

Chopper looking at him with understanding eyes, "Guys! I don't thing is a good idea to take him out today. His still hasn't recover yet and his not even…?"

All the sudden Luffy bolt Naruto forward into his arms and site himself against the wall, "Boss! What are you…" before Chopper could finish his asking, Luffy gave a sing to keep quiet and let him do what he can do with his brother. He looked down at the little fox, could feel him shiver in fear, but he still holding him silently and pets his head to calm him down.

Naruto could feel two arms sweep him into a worm embrace that makes him feel calm and safe. He looks at the person holding him, catching the familiar scant of the sun and meat in his nose, as he nuzzles his face lovingly on him "Luffy-nii!" the response in tighter.

"It's okay little brother!" Luffy says softly. "I know how much is hurt for being left all alone in the wood with no one can help you, being alone is much worse than getting hurt! But the worst part is that you have no idea who you can trust."

He slightly looked at Luffy's face confusing. How did he know about his feeling "Losing your mom and your clans is the worst feeling in you, all you wanted is to have someone who can be there with you, but look around you kid? You already have friends and you have me. Right guys?" Luffy let out soft laugh at the fox.

Naruto looked at his friend's smiles slowly come to everyone's faces. "Of course, we are." Onami says.

"We like you the way you are, Naru-chan." Chopper says.

"And we would never abandon you or let anyone take you away from us. If they did we'll kick their ass for sure. Right Usopp" Sanji asked as he puck him from his back.

"R-R-RIGHT!" Usopp answered him nerves in fear.

As the fox stare at all his friends and smile slowly come to his face and he relax in Luffy's arms. He finally let out a long breath felt calm and peaceful enough to let go of Luffy and sit on his lap. All the sudden as he transforms back into his human form!

Naruto sniffs and wipes his eyes, then he smiles at Luffy in return. "T-Thanks Luffy-nii, you too guys!"

"Alright! My little brother is happy again." Luffy cheered up as he piking the boy up and throwing him into the air and dance. Naruto laughed happily as he tossed into the air over and over. Luffy was so happy to see the boy laugh as he smiles got bigger as ever been.

His friend Usopp nodes that his boss was smiling, but it's not like that kind of his own smile it was new for him! "Hey guys! Did you see Boss new smile?" he asked his friends.

"What do you mean? He is always smiling and laughs when he meets new people!" Sanji says.

"Yeah, I know, but this one is different. Look closely!" Usopp says.

When they see Luffy looking at Naruto laughing, he looks so happy like the day when his brothers Ace and Sabo came back to their journey to see him, it was the same smile when he sees them. It seems that Naruto who made him feel happier for having a new baby brother to his family and he could give this kid a new life to make him happy again.

"You right Usopp! I have never seen Boss behavior like this before." Onami says happily, as she was surprise to see them both laughing.

"It seems that Naru-chan had change him into a new guy." Chopper says.

"But he's still the same Boss that we know." Sanji says.

"Told ya." Usopp says.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy suddenly stop dancing, "I totally forget the time; I have to take Naruto to see my friend Torao-guy now. He'll be very anger if I'm been late, Shishiasi…."

"WHAT…" his friends yelled for what he said.

"You're crazy, Boss! You can't take Naru-chan to that guy; he's a dangers guy that everyone is afraid to get near him and who knows what he's going to do for this poor boy?! Why are you spending your time with that guy anyway?!" Onami says in anger.

"Oh Onami, you're exaggerating! Torao is seriously a good guy; don't be so mean to him. I trust him and he wouldn't do any horrible thing to Naruto. You'll see" Luffy says, as he is about to leave the restaurant with Naruto in his arms.

"WAIT THE HELL A MINATE, BOSS!" everyone yelled at Luffy to stop.

"What?" Luffy questioned.

"You can't take Naruto outside like this." Chopper says to him first.

"Uh… Why not?" Luffy asked confusing.

"BECAUSE HE'S NAKED YOU IDIOT!" they gave him a good reason, it's true that Naruto is naked. He didn't nodes, as Naruto covered himself with his tails and his face was red for embarrassing.

"Oh, right... Shishi…" Luffy laughed for his foolish.

 **In the meantime:**

Out of the street Luffy was placing Naruto upon his shoulder so he can see everything on the top of Luffy's head and they start walking around the town together to meet the villagers, Naruto smiled sympathetically then took a look around at his surroundings. There are a lot of people work at their store and the children playing with the snow, he studied the humans faces apart from the obvious difference between the lives of humans and spirits, everything else was pretty much the same… But not as much of their food, the buildings, the irritation of shopping and many others minor details.

As he was lost deep within his thoughts, his eyes have unconsciously been scanning the people around him. The villagers suddenly were in shock when they saw Luffy Boss is carrying a kid who's having an ears and tails of fox on him, they couldn't believe what they saw!

Naruto softly grabbed Luffy's hair then land his head to hide himself from those who are looking at him. He's pulse is speed up and it's getting hard for him to breath, then he suddenly felt Luffy's hand pet his head! It seems Luffy knows that Naruto is afraid, so he's tried to make him feel calm to let him know that he is here with him and there is no need to be fear.

Naruto sighted to calm down. He takes Luffy's hand off holding it close and nuzzling it hug, he was so happy that Luffy is here with him.

"Don't give up hope, buddy!" He heard Luffy say, "Everything is going to be alright, you'll see."

Naruto's face slowly melts into a smile for hearing him saying and then suddenly there was yell call from behind them.

"BOSS, BOSS! WAIT UP!" Luffy heard the kids calling up for him.

"Hey Boss! Hey Naru-chan." Orika, Carrot, Pepper and Onion saying it together.

"Hey kids, it's great to see you." Luffy greets them; he didn't hear Naruto say Hi to them, "Don't be shy, say Hi to them." He whispered to him.

Naruto's face turned to red "H-Hi guys!" he said nervously.

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling? Are you alright now?" Orika asked.

"How's your leg? Can you walk?" Pepper asked.

"Are you going to play with us today?" Carrot asked.

"We are so existed for New Year celebrates coming. You have to get better soon, so we can go and have lot of fun together." Onion asked.

"You're coming right, Naruto?" Orika asked him if he could come.

"I… I…?" Naruto didn't know what he could say! It was his first time to play with other kids, but he really wants to go with them.

"Of course, he will go." He was in shock to hear Luffy give them the answer, "Just give him a time to get recover and then he can go play with you guys."

"YEAAAAAH!" The kids share for the great answer.

"This is great, we're gone have so much fun. Let's go tell the other he is coming." Pepper says to his friends.

"Yeah, let's go." Carrot says, as he and his friends begin to leave, but be for they leave. "We'll be waiting for you, Naruto."

"See ya soon, Naru-chan." They all say to him.

It's really amazing feeling for Naruto, they want him to play with them and make a lot of friends. His face is blushed and his smiled begin to grow softly, he never felt so happy.

"So, shell we going!" Luffy asked him.

"Uh…Hu" Naruto nodded happily, he can't wait to meet the others and have fun for his first day in this village.

When they walking ahead, there's someone who is hiding behind the shadow holding a bamboo stick on his hand watching Naruto, "So this is the Spirit Child that he was talking about! Hehe… He looks so cute!"

 **In the Clown Clan:**

"You telling me that, Mugiwara have found the Fox Spirit!" Buggy asked.

"W-We just heard that form the people in the streets. They're saying that he is just a child with fox ears and tails on him, but they're not sure if he is real?" one of his men said.

"YAAA… YOU IDIOTS! THAT DOESN'T MATER TO ME IF HE IS A FOX OR A BOY! You didn't catch any foxes last night and now there is one fox left is with worse enemy Mugiwara. You fool have no idea how much money that brat is worth? Now bring that brat before the New Year is started. If you didn't bring him back to me, I'll have to slices your bodies in pieces." Buggy gave an order to his men's.

"Yes Boss!" They all said.

"Boss! Would it be okay, Richie and I bring that boy to you! It would be easy too catching him." Mohji asked his permission.

"Very well, Mohji! Find this boy and bring him to me." Buggy agrees.

When Luffy finally arrived to Trafalgar Law house, he was outside with his team watching them worked preparation for New Year Eve and it seems he was waiting for Luffy to get here. He looks obviously mad for being late in time.

"HEY TORAOO!" Luffy called waving his rights arm so that he could see him.

The name's Trafalgar Law, his epithet as the "Surgeon of Death" and the doctor of the Heart Family, he moved to this town and starts his work to be heart doctor. He was wearing a dark Yukata and He has many tattoos on his arms, as well as a pair of small earrings on both ears.

Luffy and Law seem as though they are close. Even Luffy's nakama don't understand the reason why and they think it's a mystery.

"You're late, Mugiwara-ya!" Law says his sound very anger at him and even his team notes too, their all anger at him for making their boss waiting.

"Shishi… Sorry, sorry!" Luffy tried to apologize with a smile to forgive him.

"Don't ever be late like that again, I don't like to be wait when you…" before he could finish arguing, he gets attention to a small boy on Luffy's shoulder.

"Is this the boy you told me about?" Law asked.

"Yep, this is my new brother Naruto the fox spirit." Luffy says.

It catching the attention to Law's nakama "EEEEHHH?" The Heart Family cried in shock at hearing what Luffy said.

"You… You serious, Mugiwara!" Penguin cried in shock.

"That kid is the real fox spirit." Shachi asked.

"That's right." He answered them, as he laid Naruto gently down and hold him in his arms to let Law see the boy closely "Naruto, this is my friend Torao-guy that I have told you about. Say Hi to him."

When Naruto see Law's face, he didn't look scary for what Onami said about him, but he seems to be nice guy for what he can tell by the looks in his eyes. Naruto couldn't fight the furious blush, as he quickly hides his face in Luffy's chest for not looking at him.

Luffy laughs at the boy, "Shishishi… Don't worry about him! He's just a little shy to meet new people." He says, as he holds him comfortingly, stroking his back.

"I see!" Law says as he can see the boy's face getting red.

Naruto feel so shame to faces this man. How can he face a fear if he wants to be friend with him, but it seem he doesn't have enough courage to face his fear. 'I'm such a coward.' He said in his thought.

He suddenly felt unfamiliar hand give him a soft pat in his head; it was nice feeling makes him feel calm. He looks back and see Law is fondle his head gentile, "I see this boy is in really bad shape, but it seems Tanuki-ya is doing his job to take carry of him." Law says.

Naruto face begin to blush as he feels a bright smile cross his entire face, his tails start to wag a bit.

Luffy and Law looked at the boy surprise, he is nuzzling Law's hand felt happily, it seems like he didn't want him to stop patting him, as they heard a couple aww's from Law's men and giggle from Polar Bear Bepo.

"Ah, Boss! That's kind a cute." Bepo says he's face blushed for looking at the boy nuzzles at Law's hand.

"Shut up, Bepo." Law says in anger.

Luffy laughs, "Shishishi… It seems Naruto has taken liking you, Torao!"

Law stared at Luffy sighed, he didn't want to arguing with that guy. His eyes narrowing at the small boy injures as he looks at his right leg, "Did Tanuki-ya looked at his leg lately?" he asked.

"Uh, not yet. I was in a hurry to get here, so I thought if you could check on him and see if he is okay. Can you?" Luffy says with friendly smile of his dear friend.

Law couldn't stand this guy foolishness, he wanted to punch his face if the boy wasn't in his arms "Fine, bring him inside so I can shack on him." He said.

"Shishi... You're the best, Torao." Luffy smile happily.

Naruto looked at these too as he right ear twitch confused.

 **Inside Law's Clinic:**

When they walked in, Law went into sickbay and started getting out the medicine and bandages. Luffy sat Naruto down on the bad and waited to see what Law would do.

Naruto looked around the med bay he could see many medical tools and there is picture of organic parts in human body and skeleton. It looks creepy, but he can tall this guy is a doctor like Blue Nose-sensei. This is the first time he ever came to this place where the human be processing, it makes him feel strange to be here.

"L-Luffy-nii!" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"This place is kind a creepy, I've never been in the place like this. Is it okay to be here?" he asked worried.

Luffy laughed and patted Naruto on the head and said, "Don't worry about it. Torao is a good doctor. He may look scary, but he's really a nice guy and very kind. He saved me when I have bad injury from the fight. He wouldn't do any harm for you. Trust me!"

The boy could see the looked on his brother face when he's talking about Law. He smiles from hearing him what he said, so that mean he can trust Law too.

Then Law came to behind the curtain, sitting up his medicine and bandages on. "Alright kid! I just need to check on your leg and see if they're any damage, I have to take off the old bandages on your wounds, apply some cream and reapply new bandages." Law said as Naruto nodded let the doctor do his job.

Law went to his side and began to unwrap the bandages. He was in shock when he saw some mark wound on the boy leg, "This wound indicates that he has been hit by something sharp, which it caused this enough to depth to his bone." Law still explanted as he noticed that there is a glowing red on the boy wound and it try to healed it slowly 'Interesting' he said to himself.

"Is-Is it really that series, Torao? Can you have healed him with your power!" Luffy asked, from the looks on Law face makes him frighten if it was series.

"Calm down, Mugiwara-ya! He's just fine new. His wounds are beginning to heal up by itself, so there is no need to worry about. I'll just put the cream on and he will be okay!" Law said.

Luffy sight relief, "Oh, man! I'm glad to hear it. So, is he able to go play with other kids today?"

"He just needs a time to get recover so he can walk again." As Law cleaning off the dried blood, "This may stink a little, but it will help you feeling batter. Just hold still." Law said, as he begins to apply the cream it to wound.

Naruto was flinching away every time Law touched it, but Naruto couldn't hold himself, he feels a lot of pain to stay calm. The little boy was being to shake trying to hold his tears and cries. He probably thought Luffy and Law hated crybabies, so he had tried to remain calm.

Just as he about to break he felt Luffy wrapped his arms around and holding him whisper comfort word to let him know he is here. "Calm down little brother! He's almost finish. Just breath." Luffy said.

Naruto breath slowly to calm himself down, as Law grabbed the bandages and cover the wound. "There. All done." Law finish bandages him, as he looked up and sees the kid's face was met with tear filled eyes. "You alright, kid?"

Naruto nodded to him calmly as he about to wipe his tears, Law toke out his napkin to wipe the boy eyes to dry his tears, "You don't have to hide yourself that you are weak. I understand how much it feels pain in your body, but the worse part what hurt is your heart." Law said as Naruto looked at him in shock, "Don't hold on to it just let it out, so you wouldn't feel any pain locked inside you."

By the looks in Naruto's body begins to shack, his ears droop and the tears run down to his face and start to cry, "I-I'M SO WEAK! I DON'T WANT ANYONE HATE ME FOR BEING A WEAK! I JUST WANT TO BE STRONG, SO I CAN SHOW THE PEOPLE THAT I AM NOT WEAK TO THEM! YOU GUYS ARE SO KIND TO ME. I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO HATE ME FOR BEING WEAK!" Naruto shouted as he broke down and cried, this time with more grief.

Law can't help but feel sad for this child and made him wander what kind of problem this boy facing. He looked at Luffy still holding the boy as his eyes covered by his hair. He hugged Naruto, as it was the only thing he could do to comfort him. He didn't release a word and Law touch the boy's head and they letting him cry until he calmed down. Of course, the Heart families were hiding to watch the fox boy traded, when they heard his problem, they began to cry for feeling sorry to this poor boy.

In half hour Naruto fell asleep in Luffy's lap when he finally calmed, Law picked up the towel off the bed and cover the boy up. They both watch the boy sleep peacefully wandering what this boy had gone throw his life.

"What are you going to do with him, Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked, concerned for the little fox.

"I'm going to adopted him as my little brother! He doesn't have anywhere else to go, except me. There's no way I'm gone let any harm comes to him no matter what." Luffy spoke. As he looked at Law and smiled "You know, Torao! He reminds me of that time when I was a seven, I was all alone without family or friend that I can be with until I met Ace and Sabo and we becoming brothers. Of course, I won't let him safer just like me and even you, Law!"

Law was blushing couldn't believe what he heard! He could see Luffy looking at sleepy boy smiled and happily for being big brother to this kid. He can understand Luffy's feeling. When Law told him about his own past how he was a lonely child when he met Corazon. He looked at Naruto's face noticed his tears were silently running down his face. He sighed softly and wipe the tears from cheek, "I guess your right!" he admitted with the smile. Then he suddenly remembers something "That reminds me! Have you found any information about finding the Old Enoki tree?"

"No, not yet!" Luffy sighed, "I still need to find the reason clue for this strange disappearance. There is no evidence for whereabouts it can be found. But no need to worry! I'll find the old tree before the season celebration of New Years begins." He looked back at Naruto with the sad face and said, "But I just can't leave him like that. What if things got worse if I wasn't around?"

"Then why don't you take him back to the restaurant so your friend can take carry of him until you back!" Law asked.

"Well, Uh! Onami and Sanji are gone be busy for their costumers and Usopp is with sheriff Genze for searching; so, I thought he could go and play with other kids until I back from the mission, but I need someone who can keep an eye on him if something bad happen." Luffy said.

It truly hard for Luffy to think of this problem when he suddenly heard Naruto mumbling in his lap "Luffy-nii!" he said in his sleep. Luffy was blushed for hearing him said his name.

"AHH… Law! What should I do? Help me!" Luffy cried with a sad face and tears on his eyes.

Law sweat drop and sighted, he's not quite sure what he can do? He's also busy for his work too, but what can he do to help him up?

"BOSS, BOSS… (crash falling)" Bepo and his two friends had suddenly came inside and collapsed on the floor together.

"YOU IDIOT! We have been caught." Shachi says.

"And you gone wake the kid up." Penguin says.

"I'm Sorry!" Bepo apologize.

Luffy and Law were surprise to see Shachi and Penguin were standing there listening to them and Bepo just came back running with snack on the plate, "Boss! I broth some snack for the fox spirit. I don't know what the spirits favorite foods are? So I made him Rise Boll." Bepo blushed so bright that his fur actually turned red and his eyes were shine too.

"Shishi… That's very kind of you Bear-guy!" Luffy couldn't help but laughed.

"IT'S BEPO!" Bepo yelled at him.

Naruto's ears twitch as he slowly sits up and opens his shy blue eyes when he heard yelling.

"NOW LOOKS WHAT YOU DONE? YOU WOKE THE KID UP." Shachi and Penguin yelled anger at the bear.

"I'm Sorry!" Bepo apologize looking down.

Naruto yawned, as he is still half asleep. He blinks when he saw Bepo cried to apologized, he wiping his eyes to see him clearly, "Hehe… A Talking White Bear! How cool." He said with happy sleeping voice. "Can I play with him, Mommy?"

They all stared at Naruto hearing him saying about his mom, everyone couldn't help be feel sad for him. Luffy petting his head and whispered softly to wake him up "Hey buddy! Did you slept well?" he said.

When Naruto heard him call! He shakes his head to wake himself, "W-Wha… What?" his vision came clear. He looked around knowing where he is! His ears wilt for realizes that he's been dreaming, "Oh, I fall to sleep, did I?" He asked.

"Yep!" Luffy run his hand through Naruto's hair. "Are you hunger? The Bear-guy had brought you some snack!"

"The Bear…?" Naruto asked.

Then Bepo walked to him, "H-Hi! I'm Bepo; it's a great to meet you, Naruto-san! I thought you'll be hunger when you wake up, so I made you Rise Ball just for you." He cried happily.

Naruto looked at the Rice Ball longingly! They were decorated in rabbit faces; his eyes were sparkle and in shocked he had made it just for him, "A bunnies! They look delicious!" he smiled happily, as he began eating away. "Mhm! It's so Yummy. I love it. Thank you Mister Bepo!"

Bepo with bright red fur and silly smile, "I'm Sorry!" he covers his face with his paws.

"Why are you apologize?!" Penguin and Shachi yelled.

Luffy laugh, "Shishi… You sure couldn't hide your feeling at Naruto." He looked back at Naruto enjoy his meal happily, the same as Law was looking at him too, they both glad to see the kid happy.

"Excuse me? Boss!" when Law heard Shachi specking, "I'm… I mean we're could watch over Mugiwara little brother for you."

"Really! You guys can do it? That's great." Luffy says as he relives.

"Are guys sure you could handily it?" Law asked not quite sure if they can watch him.

"No worries, Boss!" Penguin said as he pointed his thong at Law, "The three of us can babysit the fox boy while chief Mugiwara be back for his mission. You can count on us!"

When Naruto heard what they were saying, he looked at Luffy and asks, "What…? You mean you're not coming with me?"

"Sorry, buddy! I have something to take care of, but don't worry I'll be back soon and we can have a lot of fun together." Luffy still smile be inside he's sad for leaving like that.

"Oh, I see!" Naruto said as his ears low for being sad to see him go.

Luffy didn't want to see him sad and then he gets the idea "Hey! Can you do me a favor?"

Naruto looked at him confuse, "What?" he suddenly felt something familiar cove his head? It was Luffy special hat.

"Could you look after my hat for me until I get back! It's a very special hat for me, I'm counting on you." Luffy says with smile.

"B-But if it really importing to you! Why you want me to hold it for you?" Naruto asked.

"I trust you with it because you're my brother and if I wasn't around, you can hold in it if you got scared." Luffy shows Naruto Law's men "And those guys are Torao's friends. They are gone watch over you while you're playing. You'll be safe with them."

"Hi! I'm Penguin."

"And I'm Shachi."

"WE'RE THE HEART FAMILY AT YOUR SERVICE." The two of them and Bepo join them cried for joy as they doing Kun Fu move to show him their skills. Naruto looked at them surprise as he began to laughs at their moves, "Hehe… You guys are so funny, but you looking cool when you do that." He said as he still counting laughs.

The three were in shock and blush to him saying.

Luffy giggle to see him laughing, "Shishi… So, what do you say? You can go with them and have some fun?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaims happily.

"Make sure that nothing happens to him and if there are any trouble in your way! Come back here. Understand!" Law has given the order to his men's.

"Yes, Boss!" the two men's and the bear stated as Bepo pick Naruto up into his arms and began to leave.

"Have fun little Brother." Luffy waved at him as Naruto waved him back as they lift the house.

Then Luffy looked back at Law "Hey, Law!" He whispered.

"Yes, Luffy-ya?"

"Thank you, for helping him and you had healed his heart of grief's that he locked inside of him."

"Don't thank me, I did it on a whim. Though considering how everything went, I'm glad I did it for him." Law whispered as his hand cupped in Luffy's face gently.

"Shishi… You'll always be the best, Law!" Luffy said as he kissed his cheek and began to walk out, "I'll be backing soon until celebrating start and three of us are gone have a lot of fun together. I promise! See ya."

"I'm looking forward to it. Good luck!" Law said as he waved at him before he leaves. Law still smiled as he feeling of being enveloped in light.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Foxfires: New Year's Special

"Foxfires Spirit"

Chapter 03

Snow was all over the playground and the kids are having fun, playing snowballs fight and making snowman. Naruto was really enjoying himself to have fun with other kids. He still can't run around yet, but he can briefly joy with them.

Bepo, Shachi and Penguin are sitting under the tree watch at Naruto playing, but Bepo was just get sleeping snore, while his two friends has got boring, as they trying to keep themselves awake.

"Oh, man! I never thought babysitting would be bored." Penguin yawned.

"No kidding, man!" Shachi starch his arms in the air, "Anyway, the fox boy still can't be walking, so we have to keep an eye on him in case if he got hurt again." He explained to his friend.

"Yeah, Yeah... I get it! No need to tell." Penguin said, as he was lay back on tree and watch the kids playing.

Naruto is really having a lot of fun with his new friends and there are new kids joying them to play with him. He and Orika are building the snowman, "That's really Awesome, guys! I have always wanted to play this game."

"It's so amazing to have you with us, Naru-chan!" Orika said.

"Are there any other things that you guys like to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well always play games with Boss, but he really loves fishing from the leak." Orika said.

"Really!" Naruto said with surprised, "I love fishing too."

Orika was really extant to hear him saying, "That's pretty cool, when Boss come back from his work, you could joy us fishing! If you can catch one fish."

"I can catch one in no time and it well be big one." He smiled and raise his fist to show her how strong he is.

"Hehehe… We'll shell see!?" she said it as the continue playing.

 **In the meantime:**

When the kids are playing! The Tightrope Walking Funan Bros, Mohji and Richie were hided themselves to look for fox boy. When they saw him there with Orika build the snowman, they just want to make sure that Mugiwara Oyabun isn't there with him.

"Look! There he is?" Bro 01 said.

"So that's the Fox Spirits that the villagers were talking about! It's just a kid." Bro 02 said.

"But he does have fox ears and tails. It must be it." Bro 03 said.

"Are you guys seen Mugiwara's nearby?" Bro 01 said.

"No, but I can see his hat on the fox boy back." Bro 02 said.

"So that mean he's not here! This is our chance to catch the fox. Richie, come." Mohji order is lion partner to follow.

"Grrrr..." the lion grown.

While the kids are laughing and play with Naruto! When his ears suddenly twitch to hear something.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Orika asked.

"Did you guys hear that?" Naruto said.

"Hear what?" Pepper was confusing.

"Hey, I hear that too. I sound like foot step, but big..." Onion said.

But then the kids realize as their faces turned blue for knowing who is was, "EVERBODY RUN..."

As all kids heard Onion shouting, as they all start to run away and the four friends trying to help Naruto to stand up, but there was a big shadow above them staring at them? The lion was looking at them growly.

"I-It's O-one of the... Clown Family member." Pepper said in fear.

"W-What are they... Doing here?" Carrot asked.

When Onika saw what's that lion was looking at! She realizes he was looking at their fox friend. "Guys he's here for Naruto."

"WHAT?" the boys shout including Naruto too.

"Good work, Richie!" the man came beside the lion, "Now kids, step aside and hand over the Fox Spirit." Mohji said, as he gave then last warning to back away.

But the boys stand up to facing their enemies "W-Who cares what they want. We wouldn't let you take him." Carrot said nerves.

"N-N-Naruto is... O-Our friend... And we will protect him" Onion said too.

"A-A-And if you want... T-To gets him... Y-you have to... G-get throws us..." Pepper said in fear, but he tried to be brave to help his friends.

"... Guys?" Naruto was in shock to see his friends protect him and Orika trying to help him to stand up and make a run for it.

"Very well then. Richie, get the fox." Mohji order his lion.

As Richie was about to move the kids away by his pew, when suddenly the snowball came out of nowhere and hit his eyes.

"Richie, what's ha..." but Mohji couldn't see what just happen, as the snowball hit him too.

"EVEYBODY, ATTACK!" The three boys were in shock, as they hear yelling and shear from behind them.

All the children throw the snowball at the enemies, "GUYS, RUN FOR IT!" one of the kids telling them to run, so they can help Naruto.

"R-Right, come on guys hurry!" Pepper said, as he and Orika help fox boy up.

"Don't you fools just standing there and watch! Get the fox, NOW!" Mohji call for the three brothers.

"Yes Sir!" the three bros said, as they were about to reach the kids, but suddenly...

"AYAA..." the three Heart members kick them away and fall their faces on the snow ground.

When one of them pulled his head out of snow and looked who's the attacker? His eyes widened when he saw the two men's and the white bear, he recognizes those three, "It-It's the Heart Family!" Bro 03 frack out to see them.

His Bro 01 and Bro 02 hear him say it, as they also pull their heads too.

"WHAT?!" Bro 01

"It can be!" Bro 02

When the kids heard the 'Heart Family' are here! They turned around to see their fights, when Naruto saw those men's faces! His mind flash came to him all the sudden when he saw their faces cover with make-up.

 **Flash back:**

From last night when he was in his fox form, he was in the forest looking for something to eat when suddenly his leg full into traps screaming in pain, as was trying to realest himself, but the trap was to strong and tight, as his wound began to bleed and he couldn't stop yelping the pain was too much for him.

It's been an hour when he stops moving his body shacking tried to hold his pain, when he suddenly hears the foot step, he knows it was human hunters are coming right to him.

Then he saw three men are coming, he got scared when saw their faces were white and their smile are creepy evil.

"Hehe… I told you we would catch one, bro."

"You're definitely right, Hehe…"

"This is our luck day. Let grape this little fur ball back to Boss."

One of the was grape his back, the second toke off the trap and third was about to put him in bag.

When his leg gutting free, Naruto bites the man hand to relays him. Then he falls on the ground and run away from them.

"You idiot, you let him escaped."

"But that damn beast has bite me."

"Get back here."

As they following him nonstop. Naruto tried his best to get away from them.

 **Flash end:**

"It's them…" Naruto shouted in shock.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Onion asked.

"They're the one who were chasing me last night and try to capture me."

His friends were in shock to hear this, so that means they're the really captured and they must be the one who steal the Enoki tree.

"We have to tell Boss right now." Pepper said.

"But, he's on the mission with chef." Carrot answered.

"Then we'll have to get too restaurant, in fast." Onion said.

But before the kids moving forward, someone has grip Naruto from behind.

Naruto shouted in terrify. He was tried to relies himself, but the captured was to strong, "You fools couldn't handle this situation by bunch of kids!" it was Cabaji who's catching Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cabaji? We can handle this without your help." Mohji said, as he's cover in snow.

"Will Boss be getting tired of waiting, so he sands me to bring this fox to him." Cabaji smirked him.

"Leave Naruto Alone." Orika shouted trying to free Naruto.

"Back off, girl." As he pushed her away from him and started to run with a boy on his arm.

"NARUTO!" The kids shouted for seeing the men taking him, as they run follow him to save Naruto.

The Heart Family hear their yelling. They got attention to that men running away with Naruto, "He got Naruto-chan." Penguin tell his team.

"Bepo, go after him." Shachi order the bear.

Bepo hear his friend saying when he saw Naruto been taken, he was in shock "Ayaa…" Then start to follow the men.

 **In middle of the village:**

Cabaji still running while hold the boy very tight for not escape and Naruto tried really hard to fight him, he looked at the people and start shouting for help," HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME…"

But Cabaji slap his head to shut him up, "SHUT UP YOU DOMN BRAT!"

Naruto Still continue to fight back to free himself, 'I have to think of something…' his thoughts, as he got the idea… 'Boof'

"What the…." Cabaji was in shocked when he saw the smoke on his arm, he looked at the as his eyes widened.

Naruto transform himself back into a fox and he grown at him, he jumped to his face and start to attack him by his fangs and claws.

Cabaji still running, but not buy attention of where he was running, as the fox bite him and scratch his face for all what he got to escape. Then all the sudden the Clown family bumped himself into something hard made all things on it falls. Then he finally catches the fox fur and punch him really hard on his cheek made him hit the ground really hard and he lost consciousness.

"Damn beast." He wiped his face for all the scratched had cost him bleed, then sudden when he felt someone grip his robe of his shoulder and pull him to it.

"Hey, what the hell did you do with our equipment, you fool!" The man was a scary looking look, he faces was like a zombie with white long hair and the scar on his mouth.

"Hands of me your filthy scum and back off…" Cabaji slap the man's hand away, and pulled his Katana aim at him, "You better step aside or I will have attacked you by force."

The man didn't seem to be afraid to face him, as he still stood up against not moving.

"You'll regatta this…" Cabaji raised his sword to start his attack, but all the sudden in flash someone has attack him and then he falls of the ground unconscious

The one came out of nowhere has blond long hair and two daggers on his hand, but his face was cover on mask, he looks back at his friend and asked, "Heat, what is this man wants from you?"

"Nothing, he just destroys the new equipment that we buy it." Heat said to as he showed him what he did.

"That bastard has sure break most of it, but we can still bring the others in no time." Killer said calmly.

"But Boss is waiting for us to bring those things." Heat said.

"Don't worry, we'll explain everything to him, when we head back." Killer says, when he suddenly heart someone moan from nearby.

"Do you hear that?" Killer asked his friend.

"Yeah, I hear that too." Heat answered him.

They looked at the sound from behind and they saw the fox's laying on the ground shacking in pain and his head is bleeding by the punch he gets.

The two men's eyes widened in shock to see a little fox lay there, "I-Is that a fox?" Heat asked in shock.

Killer get close to him and see, "It is, but this fox has two tails."

"No way! It can't be." He came behind Killer to see him closely, "Y-You're right, but where did he come from?"

"He probably has been catcher by that man and hurt pretty bad." He checks on his injure, then he saw a hat on his back.

"Do this hat looks familiar to you?!" Killer asked his friend, as he showed him the hat.

"It looks just like Mugiwara Oyabun hat, isn't it?" Heat said.

"It sure looks like it, but we know that Mugiwara would never take off his hat no matter what." Killer said.

"Mmm…" The fox moan yet again when suddenly…. 'Boof' Killer and Heat back away when the smoke was surrounding the fox then it vanishes, the fox has transformed back into a little bland kid.

"Wh-What just happened?" Heat has fracked out of what he saw.

"It must be Devil Fruit user I suppose? It was just a kid in the fox's form." Killer explain as he was surprise too.

"What should we do with him?"

"We better take him back with us, so our medic should check on him."

"But what are we gone tell Boss? You know he hate kids." Heat tell his friend about his Boss, but Killer didn't care of what he said.

"I'll take care of this. So, let's head back." He carried the boy on his arm and head back to workshop as Heat followed him.

From that time on the other side of the village the kids and Bepo are still looking for Naruto, "Have you found him." Orika asked his two friends when they came back.

Pepper and Carrot tried to breath get some air, "Nothing!"

"We looked everywhere… But nothing…" Pepper breath harder.

Bepo has start to get panic, "THIS IS BAD… THIS IS BAD… What should now? Boss and Mugiwara Oyabun will be so mad if something bad happen to Naruto-san! We're domed."

"Calm down, Bepo-san!" Orika tried to make him stop panic, "We'll find him, we just have to wait for Onino to come back."

"AAhhhh…... GUYS…. GUYS!" Onion yelled running back to his friends in fear.

"You could say that again." Pepper said.

Then he stopped, but his face was sweating and the tears falls on his cheek, "This… this is bad… this is bad I tell you…"

"What? What did you find, Onion?" Carrot asked.

"Have you found, Naru-chan?" Orika asked too.

"I-I…I…!" Onion trying to say it, but his fear made his voice locked.

As Bepo couldn'y wait any longer. So, he grips the boy shoulder and start to shook him back and forth, "Spiel it out, boy! What happen to Naruto-san?"

"HE'S BEEN TAKING TO RED HAIR KIDD!" He finally says it, as the hole crew freak out hear this.

As Bepo let go off him and began to panic, "K-Kiddddd…." He yelled.

"You're lying!" His two-friend said not believe him.

"I swear! I'm telling the truth, I saw the two of his man taking him to their workshop." Onion still cried to his friends to believe him.

"T-Then! What should we do?" Carrot asked confused not to know what to do?

"I'll go get Boss." Bope said, "He's the only one who can help to get Naruto-san back."

"Right! We'll go find Usopp and Oyabun." Orika said.

"But, what if we wouldn't make it on time to save Naruto." Pepper asked.

"No, we well! We just have to find them in quick. Let's go!" As they all run to different direction to find the others.

 **On Iron Factory**

when Killer and Heat returned to iron factory where they are working with their Boss Eustass Iron Kid the best smith in Grand Jipang, He's warring brown Yukata, as his arm and face cover in scar.

He builds many things by his power. The people are fear by his madness if they laugh or making fun of him, he can kill them. So, then his teams are helping to build the staved medal looks like samurai for the New Years and it seem he's in bad mood for yelling at his men to finish the job.

When Killer and Heat enter the lab! Kid has notices, as he begins to shout at them, "Where the fuck has you been you fools. I have been waited for about an hour to bring more equipment. What toke you so long?"

Heat couldn't say anything, but Killed did, "Sorry Kid! We're having a trouble to bring new equipment when one of the Clown Family destroyed the new ones."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! Them again… Just wait until I get my hands on them." Kid growled in rage, then he starts to calm down slowly, "Anyway, just get this equipment inside and start working."

"Heat well do the work, but I have other things to take care of."

"And what it would be?" Kid asked when Killed showed him the blond kid on his arms still bleeding from his head.

When Kid saw him, his eyes widened "What's this thing doing in my work?" he asked in anger.

"He's wounded from them and he needs help."

"Get this thing out of here, NOW!" Kid said in rage.

"Sorry can do, Kid! Because no one is going to help this little guy even if he is just a human like us." Killer explain to him the reason.

"What do you mean by that?" Kid didn't get what his friend said.

"Look at him closely."

Then Kid looked at the boy and find out that this boy has fox ears and two tails, "It can't be!? Is that a fox ears and tails?"

"Yes, and I've heard from the people on the street saying there is a fox spirit on town…!" Before Killer continue when the loud crash heats the ground made Kid very mad when he saw his men dropped the armor of the staved.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MEN DOING? DID YOU DESTROYED THE ARMOR AGAIN… YOU'RE GONE DIED BY SOON…!"

He wants to see the damage of his works, as Killer left to find their medic.

Killer has entered the medic room as he found him bandages one of the workers arms, "Next time if you got hurt again you wouldn't get any traded, understand."

"Yes, sir!" as the man left the room to get back to work.

When the Doc has notices, Killer was standing there he was surprise, "Ah, Killer! What a nice surprise to see you here, how can I help you?" the Doc asked.

"I want you to treat this boy wounds." Killed said as he lay the boy on the bed.

The Doc eyes widen open in shock to see the boy with ears and tails on him, "What the hell this that?"

"It's a child can't you see it!" Killer said calmly.

"I'm not blind, you fool. Why did you bring this thing in here?"

"He's hurt and he needs to treated right now."

The Doc sight for his bad day, he began to look at the boy note that the wound in his is not deep and it seem the blood stops bleeding but his leg looks worse, he removes the bandage from his leg and saw the damage looks awful then he looked at Killer and asked, "Where exactly did you find this kid?"

Killer not like the looks on the boy leg, "I'm not quite sure what happen to him, but one of the Clown Family has done something to him."

"Well, apparently in his wound that he had signed on one of the traps, which led to serious injuries in his leg, but it's a good that doctors have managed to treated him in good time." Doc Explained.

"So, what can you do about it?" Killer asked in worried.

"Right now, I'll just fix his leg and then start to check on his head if there any damage in his brain."

"Do whatever you can to him, Doc!" Killer said as he left the room to let the medic take care of him.

"Well at least my break wouldn't last to long for him." The Doc has started his work on him.

 **At lunch break**

when all the workers have taking their sites and start to eats, while Kid and Killer are having lunch together. Then Kid saw Killer reacting the way he eating, is he thinking about that fox boy?

Kid was confused of his friend, "Hey, what's wrong with you, Killer? You're not in yourself lately?!" he asked Killer wandering.

"Nothing, you wouldn't care about it!"

"Are you worried about that thing? Is he alive?"

Killer didn't respond, but the looks of him even with the mask. He stood up and start walk away, "Where do you think you're go?"

"Checking that thing you're worry about." Killer said.

"I'M NOT." Kid yelled at him.

 **In Medic room**

When Naruto slowly open his eyes as he felt the pain in his head. He touches his head and try to stand up, the pain really sure makes him dizzy, but he can move and see clearly things. He looks around and see the holy medic things and there was a sound coming from outside the room, it sounds something really hard such as iron. Where exactly he is now? As he starts to get scared that he may been captured by those Make-up clowns…!

He starts to look for the exit so he can run, but when suddenly someone came in to the room! His face cover in mask as Naruto start to panic and began to cried.

Killer saw the boy crying for seeing him, "Hey, hey… It's okay kid, you're safe!"

Naruto cover himself by blanked trying to hide, "Go away, go away...!" He repeated and his body shacking in fear.

"Kid! You're safe… You don't have to be scared." Killer tried his best to calm this kid.

When Naruto heard the man voice, it wasn't sound like evil or try to trek him… Then he moves the cover and see the man with the mask, "You… You're not… O-one of those Make-up man, who's trying to kidnapped me?" he asked nerves.

"No, I'm the one who save you from them." Killer said calmly.

The fox boy has never known that there are people from different look could they be good guys, this man sure is warring a mask, but he's not that bad. So, he gathers all his strings so he could say something, "T-thank you… for saving me... Mister?"

"Killer, the name is Killer and you?" Killer asked.

"Naruto!" he said, then he starts to asked him, "So… Where am I?"

"You're at Eustass Iron Kid iron factory, where my Boss and I work here." He explained, as he gives him something to help him calm, "I think this belong to you!"

Naruto eyes widen happily to see Luffy's hat saved, he grips it in hug and the tears on his eyes, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, would you like to join us for lunch?" Killer said.

Naruto nodded with all the excitement and suspense to joining him with the others, Killer didn't expect to see this boy so happy, but at least he's not afraid anymore.

 **Back to the workshop**

When everyone is having their lunch, as Killer came in carried the boy in his arms. The hole crew was surprise when they saw the boy with Killer and Kid also was in shock for seeing the boy is okay.

Naruto looked at the redhead wandering, why this guy so angry if he seeing him? He needs to stay calm and not making any mistakes in front of him. Then Killer came to him to meet the boy.

"So, this is the boy that you brought him here, Killer?" Kid said by looking at the boy.

"Yes, this is Naruto the Fox Spirit."

One of the men spit their food in shock and laughing to hear him saying "F-Fox Spirit, you said!"

"You're joking, right man!"

"There is no fox spirit exist in this world!"

"Yeah, and who would believe the fox spirits could show themselves in front of humans if they have a gets to come here."

As they continue laughing, that's what makes Naruto really pissed for making fun of him and his people, "STOP LAUGHING AT MY PEOPLE, YOU STINKY DIRT HUMAM MINKEY!"

The Suddenly all workers stopped their laugh of what the fox boy called them, an angry look appeared on the face of the biggest one.

"Did this brat just call us, Dirt Monkey!"

"Well that is how the human brain are the same size monkey's ass as yours!?" Naruto observed casually to the big guy.

The big guy began to rage of anger, as he about to kick the boy! But, then one-man laughter exploded at the boy! Was Kid who coarsely laughing at him.

Kid couldn't stop his laughing for the first time, "Where the fuck did you find that thing, Killer? Hehehe….!" As Kid continue his laughing.

"I'm not a thing, I'm Naruto you Tomato Head!?"

Everyone freezes in shock to hear the fox boy calling Kid this name. It makes Kid realllllly angry and he's about to stand up to punch the boy, but his men grape him tight to stop him, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kid yelled in anger.

Killer tried to hold his laugh and tried to keep his Boss calm, "Calm down, Kid! Calm down, he's just a kid and he's hurt. So, tried to be nice to him."

"NICE, since when I have been nice to anyone? Get him out of my work, Killer!"

"And where should I drop him, Kid!"

"Drop him anywhere far away from my lab and…!"

BOOM…

There was sound of explosion outside the lab as everyone got attainting to it, then on of Kid's men run quickly to him, "Boss, there is problem outside. It's the Clown Clan and they want to see you!?"

Kid was confusing of what could of those fools want from him?

"Killer come with me." Kid orders his friend.

Then Killer lay the boy on the share where Kid was sitting on, "Stay here, boy!" Naruto nod to him, then Killer follows Kid to where the Clown Family are.

Buggy was standing in the middle and his two men stand by his side, they appear on their faces looks very bad condition covered with scratches and bruises from their fight with children.

Kid arrive in time and he saw the Leader of Clown Family waiting for him, "Well, what do we have here? A Circus Clowns came to my work in the middle of our break time. What is so importing to someone like you to came here." Kid says.

"Gyhehehe…. I was quite sure you'll show up, Iron Eustass!" Buggy said, "I came here to take back something what you take it from me."

"Oh, really! And what would that be?"

Naruto is hide behind the other side the door and hear of what they were saying.

"The Fox Spirit boy. He's belongs to me." Buggy said.

Naruto hear that clown guy said, as his body start to shack in fear and lay slowly on his back, he grips Luffy's hat to hold it on his chest and wipe his tails around his legs.

'T-They're here to get me.' His said to himself, 'What would they do to me? Help me big brother! I'm scared!' There's a lot of questions in his head, but what is Kid gone do next?

"A what?" Kid look confusing of what he said.

"The Fox boy, you brat! You steal it from me and I want it back." Buggy said in anger.

"Ha… Me stealing from You! Don't make me laugh!" Kid smirked at him.

Most of Kid's men burst in laughter behind their Boss.

Buggy growl for seeing them laughing at him, but he tried to stay calm and continue, "Hey young man! How about we make a deal."

"A deal?!" Kid said wandering of what he said.

"MEN, bring it out here!" Buggy order his men.

"Yes, Boss!" As they bring the ride carrying so many equipment that Kid needed for his work.

Then Buggy steps in and said, "What do you think of an initiative with this equipment in return for the little fox!" He smiled as he showed him all these things.

Kid didn't believe of what he saw! All the equipment that exactly what he needs, but he was wander!?

Killer who had been witnessing everything was mentally exhausted, but something inside him was telling that Naruto might be unintentionally involved without knowing what they wanted.

"Kid!" Kid fiercely turned his head towards Killer.

"You're not seriously think to return the boy to those fools, are you?" Killer voice seems not quite happy about this.

"What's your point, man?" Kid asked.

"What I mean? There's something strangely is going on behind our back, those fool are here just to get their hand of the fox boy so badly? Unless they're gone do whatever it takes to control this town." Killed gave him the point in his mind.

"Hmm…" Kid agree with his friend, he looked back it the Clown Boss, "What exactly are you playing at it, Clown?" Kid asked.

"Nothing really and it's none of your business! You want those things or not?" Buggy answered him.

Kid could see on his face, he's hiding something! So, Kid has a plan, "Hey, little thing!" Kid called out the fox boy.

When Naruto heard the redhead guy call him, he looks behind the door and saw the two man are looking at him, "Come over here." Kid order him.

The boy didn't quite sure about this! He was really scared to come out from his hiding, but when he saw the mask guy head nod for telling him it's okay! So, he came out and run to Killer hid himself behind his lags.

"Is this the fox that you're talking about it?" Kid asked the clown.

Buggy look closely and see the blond hair boy has fox ears on his head. He couldn't believe of what he saw, then all the sudden he starts to laugh, "Hehehe… Cabaji, Mohji! Don't tell me that this is a tine thing has cause you all these troubles for trying to catch him. It just a little tiny boy… Hehehe…" he still continues laughing.

As Naruto didn't like the way that clown guy laughing at him, "Ah, Shut the hell your moth off, you stupid red fat nose monkey!"

All the Clown Clan were in shocked and widened their eyes to hear the boy calling their Boss obscenity name and Buggy stopped laughing to hear this name he hates it.

Kid and Killer tried to hold themselves from laughing and also the hole Kid crew trying too, but they couldn't hold it any longer as the big storm of laugh start very loudly.

Buggy began to get extremely angry, "Why you little…!" His men hold him tight for not letting him attack, "I'LL BLOW YOU ALL IN HELL… GET THE CANNON READY!" He ordered his men and the cannon aims at Kid.

"Aw, this is going to be fun!" Kid said with excitement.

"Have fun with it, Kid!" Killer said.

Then cannon boomed fired toward them in intense speed. Without flinching nor panicking, Kid simply extended a hand, fingers splayed, arms wide open with calm expression. The cannonball stopped moving cold.

The Clown Clan are in shock to see this, "What the hell is that?" one of the Clown family said.

"How did he do that?" the other said.

Eustass scoffed and swiftly flexed his hand, purplish sparks spraying outward from his fingers.

"Repel."

The Buggy ball bounced back to them and blew them fly most of them away.

On the other hand, Naruto was surprise as his eyes were sparking to see what the red-hair did, "That. Was. AWSOME!" Naruto cheer to him, "Do that again!"

Kid was amazed at the boy's reaction when saw his move, "You having seen nothing, brat! Just wait and see the next move?" Kid smiled.

Killed was surprised to see his friend treated the boy, but who cares? As long as he sees him enjoy this fight.

"You bastard!" one of the Buggy men about to attack Kid.

"Naruto, stay behind Kid!" Killer order the boy, as Naruto did what he said.

Killed run to them, as he used his two his daggers to block them! In flash slashing the two falls on the ground and there're more of them coming to fight him, but sadly to them, they don't have a chance to defeat him.

Naruto eyes wider open to watch the mask man fight? He's moving fact and use his daggers to fight the enemies, "Wow… Mister Killer is Amazing! How can he do this?" He asked not taking his eyes out of the fight.

"Huh, you have no idea and you'll never know!" Kid said as he watches the fight.

"What the hell going on in here?" the unfamiliar voice came out of nowhere.

When Kid saw the owner of the voice his smiled wildly at him, "Well, it seems you just missed the fight, Trafalgar Law!"

Law has finally arrived with his men! The poor Bepo was having a heavy breath and sweat all over him, but when he saw Naruto his tears of happiness storming down on his face, "NARUTO-SAN! YOU'RE OKAY."

Naruto heard the familiar voices he saw Law and Bepo standing there, as Bepo waive at him for happy to see him. He felt so relieved to see them here, "Toroa-nii-chan, Mister Bepo! Ahh…!"

It happens all the sudden when something griped Naruto's clothes and pull him out away from Kid. The hole groups were in shock see part of Buggy's hand pull Naruto to him!

"You all making big mistake!" Buggy yelled in anger with conviction to them. "I'm flashing angry! You all gone pay for what you did!" he said as he grips Naruto's neck tight for not letting him escaped.

"You bastard!" Kid said in rage.

"Leave the boy alone, Clown-ya!" Law lift his sword ready to fight.

"SHUT UP! You have no idea how much I went all this treble to catch this fox and you fools are trying protect him." Buggy shouted, "You wouldn't get your hands on him without a fight."

The Clown griped Naruto very tight, he couldn't breathe and start get really scared, "LET ME GO, I'M NOT YOUR PRICE AND I WOULDN'T LET YOU TAKE ME AWAY…!" His blue eyes turn to glowing red and his fangs grew bigger, as the red energy around his body of all the fear and anger made him ravenous.

A huge geyser of crimson energy shot up into the sky, Law notices something has strangely happened to him? As he orders his men to stepped away and Kid too.

Buggy felt something burn on his arms, "Hot, Hot, Hooooot…" He throws the boy away, the energy circling around Naruto and rose up like a great bonfire. The large amounts of chakra began to pour off from him, slowly shaping and taking the form of nine-tails fox. Naruto bared his own formed fangs at his enemy.

Buggy fearfully dared not make a move, but to say, "…. What the hell is that?" he yelled in shock and fritting by huge monster like an ancient god released, a giant creature roared and gnashed in horrible teeth at the world.

Law stepped back a bit wandering, 'What is this power that Naruto-ya has? This isn't like anything I've ever fought before. I can feel malice and hatred. As if I'm fighting evil itself now.'

Kid not think of an answer, he asked himself, 'This boy… What is he?"

A fox rages and toils over horrible strife looking at the clown. He rumbles at his face cause him scream in fear.

"BOSS!" The Clown Family yelled, as they bring the cannon to aim at the fox for trying to save their boss. Then they fire at him, but the fox notices as he merely delivered a powerful spin kick to hit the ball and slammed in to the ground. The group were in shock to see this and their mouth wide open.

"W-What's just happened to Naruto-san, Boss?" Bepo asked with worries.

Law not knowing what's he could say, "I'm not so sure, but I can see the fear inside his eyes, it must have fit of uncontrollable rage has cause him to awaked darkness within him." he explanting as he still watching.

"T-Then! What should we do?" Bepo keep saying not knowing what to do.

Then they heard yelled from behind and it getting closer, they looked back and saw someone is running faster, screaming nonstop, "NARUTOOOO!" Law felt relieved to hear that sound, it was Luffy running like a storm and his friends Usopp and Sanji were behind him to save his brother.

Luffy saw Law standing there with his men, he knows that he was in right time to save Naruto. Then he stopped next to him and try to take a breath, "T-T… Torao!" heavy breathing, "W-Where is… Naruto?"

"OYABUN! WAIT FOR US!" Usopp shouted, as Sanji right behind him.

They finally stopped as they trying to take a breath, "Oyabun, you shouldn't run off like that what if you…!" Usopp couldn't say more when he saw Trafalgar standing right beside Luffy. His eyes wide in shock to see him, "AHHHH… T-T-T… The Surgery of Death… HERE….!" He yelled in fear, as his was blue with cold sweat on his face.

"Calm down, Usopp! He's here to help us too!" Sanji telling him.

Luffy didn't take any longer, he turns back to asked him again, "Torao, where is Naruto?"

Law turn his head to show him the giant fox standing there, when they saw it? Luffy's eyes were shining and Usopp's moth wiled open fracking out for the first time his seeing a big fox with many tails and Sanji was surprised to see it too, but!

Luffy shacks his hear to snap out of it, "No… Nonononon… I don't have time of this! Where is my brother, Torao?"

"Mugiwara-ya! That thing is Naruto-ya!" Law said.

Usopp and Sanji were in shock.

Luffy was also in shock not believing of what he heard. Naruto has transformed into that giant fritting looking fox, but how?

"N-Naruto!" Usopp didn't know what to say as he looked at the fox eyes falls of rage.

"I-It can't be!" Sanji said.

"H-How?" Luffy asked Law.

"It happens all the sudden, because of The Clown Buggy has captured him?" Law said to him.

"Huh… BUGGY!" Luffy shout in shock.

"I know it! He's behind all this…" Usopp said, but couldn't continue when Sanji cover his moth for not saying anything.

"Guys, something is wrong with Naruto?" Sanji said as he points at the fox.

They're looked at what Sanji just said, something is about to happen? The Fox tilting his head back, gathering the necessary chakra the then swallowed it.

"Shit! The fox is about to use his power and its aim direction to the town." Law shout.

"AHHHH… This is bad!" Usopp frack out.

"Luffy Oyabun, stop him!" Sanji said.

Luffy didn't like the looks of it, he has to interfere to stop without hurting him! He uses his arms to wiped the fox neck to raise his head up and then the fox spat out the energy in the air. Then the explosion was powerful, resulting in a strong wave of air, as everyone take cover when the wave hit the ground.

The Clown clan start to panic for seeing the power of that fox can do, "Man, retreat away. RETREAT!" Buggy orders his men to run away.

The Fox was about to chasing them, but Luffy still holding him for a moment, the enraged demon charged Luffy on the fours, used his pow to griped his chest crashing him on the ground, rolling out from under him, "Naruto! It's me." Luffy yelled at him to hear his voice, "It's your brother Luffy, remember!"

Law and Sanji was about to stopped him and Usopp used his weapon too, but Luffy waved at them to stay back.

The fox still hasn't responded, as he rolling at him, "Naruto!" Luffy still call out for his name.

Then the air around the fox cooled down, when he saw familiar revealed face right in front of him, noticing that the boy eyes had returned to their normal blue, but still in fox form, heavily berthing clearly exhausted from all the energy he used on that rampage. He looked around and see everyone looking at him, it was the same weird looking eyes when the people saw him. Then he felt something in his paw, he looks down and see Luffy on his big paw holding on him the ground, "Hehe… Hey buddy!" Luffy greeted him relieved smile.

Naruto freezes as everything in his mind start to make sense; he looks at himself then realized what he has become! He sucks in breath and backing away from him, "L-Luffy-nii!" he whines looking at him with frightened eyes.

"Naruto!" Luffy reaches towered him, but Naruto back away from him not letting to get close to him, his tears beginning to steam down to his face.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto yelled, as he started to run away from him, away from all people.

"NARUTO, WAIT!" Luffy called out for him, but didn't listen, "NARUTOOOO!" He cried to seeing him run.

Naruto still running tried to ignore the people screaming on the streets, 'I can't be with them… I am a Monster!' Naruto said to himself, as his tears stormed in his eyes.

TBC


End file.
